Michaela's Nemesis
by Linda4HIM59
Summary: This is the sequel to my story "The Twin". Sully is warned by Cloud Dancing that a female will try and come between he and Michaela, so he does everything he can to keep that from happening. Will he be untrue to Michaela? What do YOU think? Read and see!
1. Prologue

**Michaela's Nemesis**

_By Linda Ellen (Linda4him59)_

_December 2009_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman (but those people aren't using them anyway!)_

PROLOGUE

The scent of wood smoke permeated the crisp October air as the two friends and brothers sat in companionable silence around a campfire inside a well-stocked teepee. They were spending time together while their women were visiting in a one-room cabin several yards away.

"I've always thought this was a great idea, keepin' your teepee when we built your cabin," Sully remarked, sitting cross-legged on a soft fur rug as he painstakingly worked on a small woodcarving.

"Yes, I agree and I will always be grateful to Daniel for allowing me to continue living on part of the reservation land he purchased when your government sold it off," Cloud Dancing nodded, no longer angry or resentful. He had dealt with and put to rest those feelings long ago.

"When we married," he continued, "I did not want Dorothy to have to spend the cold Colorado winters trying to keep warm in a teepee since she was not accustomed to it. That is why I built the cabin for her, but it is nice to have this as an extra shelter. She calls it our 'summer home'," Cloud Dancing chuckled. "In warmer weather we spend time and even sleep in here as it is cooler than the cabin. Sometimes if we need to give each other space, I come out here. I can use it for ceremonies or as a sweat lodge if I want. I am blessed to be able to enjoy the best of both our worlds." Sully nodded in full agreement.

Leaning toward his brother, the Indian quietly admitted, "I must admit, my brother, there have been many cold nights when I was thankful to be sleeping in a warm bed, in our warm cabin. The years are getting harder on these old bones of mine. Marriage to Dorothy seems to have made me soft in many ways."

Sully chuckled and nodded in total understanding, "I know whatcha mean. When me and Michaela first got married, it took me awhile ta get used ta sleepin' in a bed again – 'specially a soft one like ours – and livin' in a house. But now – well, let's just say – sleepin' on the ground leaves much ta be desired!"

"Especially since, for both of us, that would probably mean sleeping alone a good part of the time!"

The men chuckled together in comfortable companionship.

"It is amazing to me how the spirits have smiled upon us – both of us – with the women they sent to bless our lives the second time," Cloud Dancing mused. "After Abigail, I know that you did not think you would ever find love in your heart again. And after I lost Snowbird, I resigned myself to live the rest of my days alone. I tell you, my brother, I thank the spirits every day for my Dorothy. She fills my life in every way that Snowbird did, and more."

"I don't have to tell ya I feel the same way about my Michaela," Sully returned, his blue eyes sparkling in the firelight. "She's so special. Our connection's always amazed me, I always know when she needs me – and she knows when I need her. Most a' the time we seem ta read each other's thoughts."

Cloud Dancing nodded in understanding, holding up the arrow he was working on to let Sully see. "Nice work," Sully complimented. "Now ya have plenty to go after that buck that's been coming down eatin' up Dorothy's garden."

"Yes, indeed."

"Sometimes I can't believe that me and Michaela been married ten years already," Sully continued. "How many is it now for you and Dorothy? Five?"

"This will be our sixth winter together as husband and wife," Cloud Dancing smiled contentedly.

"I'm glad the town finally came ta terms with ya'lls marriage. I ain't had ta beat nobody's head in over it in years," Sully grinned, half teasing. Cloud Dancing grinned back and nodded, acknowledging the strong bond they shared.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, both men heard the women's laughter carrying over from the cabin. Sully smiled with pleasure as he always did when he heard Michaela's musical laugh. Glancing over at Cloud Dancing, he noticed the medicine man seemed to be deep in thought.

"Somethin' on ya mind?"

Dark eyes met vivid blue in obvious hesitation.

"What?" Sully waited.

"Cloud Dancin'.... what is it?"

"The spirits told me something earlier that I have been trying to understand," the Medicine Man admitted.

Sully waited, a funny feeling beginning to curl in his stomach.

"About who?"

The medicine man seemed to be deciding whether or not to tell him. Finally, he spoke.

"You, my brother."

Sully's heart skipped a beat and his mouth went dry. "What about _me_?" he asked, fighting the apprehension that instantly welled within him, as he knew first hand the accuracy of Cloud Dancing's warnings.

"This morning when Dorothy mentioned you and Michaela were coming for a visit...I felt that the spirits wanted me to warn you. They say that a female will very soon try to come between you and Michaela and for a time it will seem that she succeeds."

"What! That's impossible!" Sully reacted, jumping to his feet. "What female? Where? I ain't gonna let nothin' like that happen, Cloud Dancin'," he declared forcefully. "Why would the spirits say that?"

"As I said, I have been trying to understand it," Cloud Dancing reiterated. "It did not seem right to me either. I know that your heart belongs to Dr. Mike. It has from the moment you first met. You were destined to be together. But Sully...you must admit that you _were_ attracted to Shivering Deer and even allowed her to kiss you..."

"That's different!" Sully raised his voice in exasperation. "I didn't know she was gonna do that!" Lowering his voice again he continued, "And besides, you know what that caused in my relationship with Michaela – heck, it _derailed_ it! I'll never forget Michaela lookin' at me with tears in her eyes sayin', 'I can't _be_ with you right now'."

Sully shook his head as if to rid himself of the painful memory. "I promised myself that if she ever forgave me, I'd _never_ let myself get in a situation like that again and I ain't gonna! I love my wife too much ta hurt her like that again. She's my _life_, Cloud Dancin', my _soulmate_...my heartsong."

The Indian nodded in understanding. "I know, Sully. But now that the spirits have warned that someone is planning something, you can be on your guard. Perhaps that is all that this is – the spirits trying to prevent a...misunderstanding."

Sully nodded, but the expression in his eyes was anything but peaceful and reassured.

"Let us go inside the cabin and see if our women have finished the cooking," Cloud Dancing spoke softly, hoping to lighten Sully's dark mood. "I have gotten quite hungry. You?"

"Yeah, a little," Sully answered, still deep in thought about the bomb shell Cloud Dancing just dropped in his lap and wondering what he should do about it. Questions tortured his mind - where, when...and who?

* * *

That night alone in their room the couple lay together in their bed, each deep in thought.

Before the men had come inside the cabin, during a lapse in her conversation with Dorothy, both women had overheard Sully's outburst. _"That's different! I didn't know she was gonna do that!"_ Dorothy had given Michaela a quizzical look, but the doctor had just shrugged in response, completely at a loss._ What could that mean? Who was he talking about? _For some reason, Michaela was afraid to come right out and ask him. Had he meant _her_? Always cognizant of the fact that her husband was an incredibly handsome, virile man and other women had tried to get his attention for years - and always feeling a bit self-conscious with her age weighing heavily on her mind, Michaela felt herself starting to fret. _We've been so happy lately – for several years we haven't even had a cross word with each other. He hasn't acted like he was upset with me...until tonight that is..._

Meanwhile, Sully's mind was racing like a steam engine. _What woman? Somebody I know? A stranger? Oh man, not again! What a hornet's nest Catherine's kiss riled up! It took Michaela gettin' taken by dog soldiers ta get us back tagether! We been so happy these past few years since everythin' calmed down after Katie's kidnappin' and Michaela losin' her ma. We got a near perfect life – and I ain't gonna let nothin' ruin it! _ Filled with consternation, Sully tried to decide the best course of action._ Should I tell Michaela about this? Nah, I can't do that – if this was turned around, I'd drive myself crazy bein' suspicious of any man that even LOOKED at her. _ Knowing his wife's penchant for fretting over things out of her control, he decided against that. _ I don't wanna put her through that – I'll just have ta be extra careful. I won't let no woman catch me alone for any reason. I'll outsmart this. I'll beat it. I'll..._

"Sully...is something bothering you? You've been so quiet... since your visit with Cloud Dancing..." Michaela softly inquired, her hand resting on his warm bare chest, her fingers entwined in the soft curls.

This shook Sully out of his reverie. Physically shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he reached up and covered her hand with his, kissing her hair and hugging her to him. "Sorry, I guess I got a lot on my mind."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Um, not yet. I gotta work through some things first."

"Sully...you're not angry with me about something...are you?" Michaela asked softly, biting her lip and hoping she hadn't stepped over some invisible line, knowing he would talk when he was ready.

"No, 'course not," Sully immediately answered, pulling her even closer to him, "why you askin' that?" It didn't occur to him that she had overheard part of his conversation with Cloud Dancing.

"Oh...nothing. Just...wondering."

"I ain't angry with ya – I love ya. You know that. You know I'd do anythin' for you and the kids, don't ya? I'd do anythin' ta keep ya happy, keep ya from gettin' hurt...by anybody."

"Yes, of course. But...you would _tell_ me if you were...disappointed in me...wouldn't you?"

With this Sully rolled over on top of her. Settling between her legs and resting his weight on his elbows, he softly kissed her lips as she wound her arms around him. Opening his eyes he smiled down into hers before taking her mouth with his and kissing her deeply and thoroughly.

Finally pulling back and leaving her breathless and tingling, he murmured, "Answer ya question?"

"Yes," she whispered, threading her fingers through his soft hair. Pulling his head back down for another kiss, it escalated quickly until they were practically devouring one another's mouths, each in desperate need to reconnect with the other. To reestablish their territory, their love, against some unseen enemy, neither understanding the tangible urgency they were feeling.

They made love that night with more passion than they ever had – and that's saying something. Cloud Dancing's revelation had unnerved Sully. He felt driven to show his wife how much he loved her, that he belonged to _her_, and nothing or _no one_ could ever change that fact. Michaela felt driven to please her husband, to respond to him in kind and mirror his every move, his every touch and kiss. When he finally joined them as one, she received and encouraged each powerful thrust and when he paused to catch his breath, she rolled him to his back and took over, which surprised and pleased him.

Back and forth they went, driving each other to dizzying heights of pleasure, reaching their climaxes simultaneously, and finally collapsing sweaty and panting in each other's arms.

As their pulses slowly returned to normal, they whispered to each other words of love, commitment and adoration. Eventually they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, thoroughly sated and content.

Neither knew what the immediate future held for them, nor realized just how much it would test their union.

Now – on to Chapter One!


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Two weeks went by. Everyone in town was talking about the annual Halloween party and dance – the usual – who's going with who and who's wearing what, making bets on who would win the prize for best costume.

Sully had been exceedingly distracted by his conversation with Cloud Dancing and he found himself suspiciously eying any woman who looked his way. If one politely greeted him he would think, "Is it her?" Since so many new people came into town now because of the train or the hospital, people he'd never seen before and probably never would again, his trepidation grew steadily.

Michaela had been distracted as well. She had been watching her husband as he kept to himself more than usual. It seemed to her that he was brooding over something. No, more like _expecting something._ Nothing her imagination could come up with made any sense, and their night of passionate love hadn't solved the problem. She had tried to broach the subject with him on several occasions, but all he would say was that there was something he had to work out. One thing was sure, she didn't know how much more of this suspense she could stand.

So distracted were the two that neither realized they had not come together as lovers since Cloud Dancing's warning and their record-setting night of passion. They both went to bed each night deep in thought. They would hold each other awhile, give a kiss goodnight, and then settle down to go to sleep and try to escape their tortured thoughts.

Late on a Monday afternoon, Sully went to the clinic to see his wife and let her know about a small important trip he needed to make to Pueblo, about 20 miles south of Colorado Springs. As he rounded the corner from the livery, he noticed several large "medicine show" type wagons parked out front of the clinic with the words, "Newberry's Traveling Acting Troupe" painted on the sides. A small crowd of men and women waited outside the clinic door.

"What's goin' on?" Sully asked one of the men.

"The doctor is attending to our leading lady, Miss Lottie Henderson."

"Ahh," Sully acknowledged, finding a seat on the bench to wait for Michaela to finish.

Some time later Dr. Mike came out, wiping her hands. She smiled at Sully and turned to the crowd to explain to them the situation and recovery time. When she finished, Tom Newberry, the Director of the troupe, took the doctor aside and explained with some discomfort, "Umm, Dr. Quinn, I'm embarrassed to have to say this, but ticket sales have not been good lately and I find myself in somewhat dire straights at the moment...well...that is...regarding your fee..."

Michaela smiled and assured him they could work something out later, right now, she needed to get her patient upstairs to rest.

When all was settled, Michaela came back down to find Sully sitting at her desk waiting for her. He rose when she came in the room and took her in his arms for a hug.

"When did _they_ get here?" he asked, pulling back to gaze into her eyes.

"Oh, several hours ago," she replied, proceeding to fill him in on the details of the woman's accident as she knew them.

After another hug, she asked, "Did you want to speak with me about something?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I wanted to tell ya that I'll be goin' to Pueblo in a few days to pick up some horses for Robert E."

"How long will you be away?"

"Just a coupla days."

"Hmm, I'll miss you," she murmured, leaning into him.

"I'll miss ya too, but it won't be long this time," he assured, bending down to give her a soft kiss. "Are you done here for the day?"

"Yes, Lottie has plenty of people to help her, I don't need to stay."

With that, she collected her things and locked the clinic. Sully helped her climb up into their wagon and they headed home, stopping by the church to collect Katie from her piano lesson.

* * *

Several days later, the couple stood together on their porch saying goodbye before his trip. Michaela had packed him a food sack with all his favorites, as he planned to stop for the night outside of town so he wouldn't have to pay for a hotel room. A trapper friend had a cabin nearby.

"You'll be careful?"

He smiled, "I'm always careful."

"I hope you enjoy your dinner tonight – I made your favorite, apple pie. I tried to make it just like Grace's – it's her recipe," Michaela smiled up at him shyly.

"I'm sure it'll be great," he murmured, hugging her to him and breathing in the familiar scent of her hair he loved so much. "Thanks for helpin' me pack."

"When you get to Pueblo, send me a telegram and let me know you arrived safely."

"Yes, mother hen," he softly joked, blue eyes gazing down into brown and green in comfortable marital familiarity.

"Can't a wife worry about her husband?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he grinned, leaning down to give her a long goodbye kiss.

* * *

Riding easy and enjoying being alone outdoors, Sully nonetheless made good time. A little relieved that Cloud Dancing's warning had so far proved to be unfounded, he was looking forward to a few days alone to let his guard down and rest.

Some time before sundown, Sully topped a hill and saw the cabin down below. Kind of glad to get out of the cool autumn wind, he headed his horse in that direction.

Reaching the cabin, he secured his horse in the lean-to with some oats he had brought along and headed inside to see about his lodgings for the night. Although the cabin had been empty for a while, he found a stack of firewood next to the hearth and sufficient furniture to make his overnight stay comfortable, including a narrow bed, a table with two chairs, and a small kitchen area in one corner. Sully put his bag and belongings down on the table and set about making a fire to take off the cabin's chill.

Sometime later, he was sitting in a chair at the table having finished eating his supper, including a piece of the pie Michaela had mentioned. He smiled thinking about how she had told him she hoped it was as good as Grace's. Although she was much better at cooking than when she first came to Colorado, there was just something lacking or different about hers, compared to Grace. This pie had even left an aftertaste in his mouth. He thought maybe one of the apples she used had been bad. Staring into the fire, he felt his eyes getting heavy and drowsily realized he should think about going to bed. Before he could follow up on that thought though, he put his head down on the table and allowed sleep to overtake him.

* * *

Sometime later...

Everything seemed hazy_. Man, I feel dizzy. Where am I? _Sully's thoughts were jumbled as he struggled to climb up out of the thick cloud in which his mind was trapped. Fighting to open his eyes, he found that when he tried to brush his hand over his face, he couldn't move! Forcing his eyes open and raising his head he realized that his hands and arms were tied tightly behind him to the back of the chair. Immediately following was a similar revelation regarding his feet and legs.

Fear seized him as he realized he was not alone in the cabin anymore.

Standing several feet away was a woman. The cabin was dark, and with the only light coming from the fireplace behind her, Sully couldn't make out her features. He could see she was wearing a full skirt and her hair appeared to be blond. His heart pounding, he tried with all his strength to pry his hands free of the ropes. They wouldn't budge.

"Hello," the woman said in a sultry voice.

Sully felt panic rising in his chest. How in the world did this happen? Where did she...why...who...?

"Who are you and why the heck am I tied up?" he managed to choke out.

"Mmm, all in good time, handsome," the woman softly replied, her voice low and throaty.

"Listen, if this is some kinda joke, it ain't funny. Now untie me!"

"Tsk tsk, that's not very friendly, Mr. Sully."

Sully's nerves jolted painfully. _No! Oh God no, it's comin' true, just like Cloud Dancin' said!_ He HAD to think of something, some way out of this mess, this trap! But HOW? _Think, man! Think!_

He shook his head trying to rid himself of the last vestiges of sleep, desperately trying to think what to do. He decided to try diplomacy.

"Uh, Ya seem ta have me at a disadvantage here. Ya know _my_ name, but I'm afraid I don't know _yers_. Have we met before? I can't really see ya with yer back to the fire and all."

The woman snickered at this and Sully felt trepidation twist in his gut.

"Yes, I know your name, Mr. Sully, but you've never met me. As a matter of fact, your prissy little wife doesn't know who I am either."

At this, Sully's head jerked up and he strained his eyes in the dim light to try and make out her facial features.

"My wife? What'dya know about her?"

"Ha! What do I know about _her?_ The great _Michaela Quinn_? Miss do-everything-perfect Michaela? The one who had _everything_ while I had _nothing?_ The one who still gets everything she wants? Yes, I know about her, because we share one very important thing in common, though she never knew. A man. His name was Josef Quinn. He was my father, too."

Sully's mouth dropped open at this revelation. "What? You _gotta_ be _kiddin'_!"

"No, Mr. Sully, I am not kidding. Josef Quinn was my father. My mother worked as a maid in a hotel in San Francisco 40 years ago. He went there to attend a physician's conference. He told her he hadn't been getting along with his wife, he was lonely, etc., etc., and my mother fell for it. She _comforted_ him, if you know what I mean. I was the result of that comfort."

"I don't believe this! Michaela's told me all about her pa. He wadn't the kinda man that'd _do_ that."

"Oh, he was a good man, I guess you could say. He took care of my mother and me. He sent her money every month until I turned 19. She tried to see him a couple of times when he came back to San Francisco to spend time working in the hospital there, but he had brought his 'family' along and wouldn't see us. That's when I first saw _Michaela_." Sully flinched at the way she spat his wife's name.

"So, what do ya want with _me_, and why did ya tie me up?"

"What do I want with _you,_ Mr. Sully? Oh, now that's simple," she replied, her voice a throaty purr. "I've spent years finding out everything there is to know about Michaela Quinn, _my nemesis,_ looking for a way to take something from her so she'll know what it's like to be without. When I found out about _you_ and how crazy she is about her 'mountain man' husband, I knew I'd found the key. I intend to do everything in my power to take you away from my unsuspecting 'sister', or at the very least, cause something she can't forgive and break her heart into tiny little pieces."

Before Sully could say anything she added, "I'm here to prove I'm better than her in every way and I intend to make you forget Michaela Quinn ever existed!"

On to chapter Two!


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

"How did ya know I was here?" Sully asked as the woman advanced toward him and knelt down beside his chair, still with her back to the firelight.

He immediately noticed her perfume, some strange, garish fragrance he didn't recognize and didn't particularly like. This close he could see her hair was indeed blond (and smelled of cigarette smoke) and the dress she wore was tight fitting, gaudy and very revealing.

"I followed you here," she murmured in that low voice. "You see, I'm with the acting troupe, have been for years. When you were in the clinic talking to _Michaela_, I was on the interior stairs and I heard you tell her you'd be going to Pueblo. It all fell right into my plans. I didn't even have to think of a way to get you alone! My 'sister' doesn't suspect a thing."

She reached over and brushed a strand of hair from his eyes. "I've even been in the clinic talking to her the past few days," the woman laughingly added. "She looked right at me and didn't even notice our resemblance! She's so full of herself she doesn't notice anyone else. Oh, but after this night, she'll never forget _me_!"

He turned his head away, wondering what she had in mind and trying desperately to think of something to derail her plans. _I never felt sa' helpless in my life!_ _How could I a' been so dead asleep that I didn't know I was bein' trussed up like a Thanksgivin' turkey?_

He flinched as he felt the woman's fingers touch his face. Taking firm hold of his chin, she forced his head back toward her, murmuring seductively, "By the way, my name is Miranda. Miranda Webster."

Sully felt like he was in the middle of a strange nightmare and longed desperately to wake up from it.

"Look, just get away from me," he warned, "I got no intention 'a bein' unfaithful ta my wife, no matter whatcha do. Just untie my hands right now and get out and I'll forget the whole thing, alright?"

Before he could blink, Miranda put her hands on both sides of his face and pressed her lips to his. He immediately reacted, jerking his head out of her grasp and growling, "NO! Didn't ya hear what I just _said_?! What are ya, _crazy_ _or somethin'_?"

She only chuckled. "Hmm, this is going to be more difficult than I thought. Alright, I'll just have to rethink my strategy."

"Why ya _doin'_ this?" Sully angrily demanded. "What'd Michaela ever do ta _you_?"

"I told you," she told him in that calm husky voice. "_Michaela_ had everything – a father, a rich home, a large family, an expensive education, _all_ the advantages. But what did _I_ have? _I_ had to work for everything I ever had. My own father was _ashamed_ of _me_ just because he wasn't married to my mother! I never got the chance to prove to him that I could be just as good as his precious baby girl!"

"But that ain't _Michaela's_ fault! It's her _pa's_ fault. And why ya singlin' out Michaela anyway? What about Rebecca or Maureen or Claudette?" Sully yelled, frustration getting the better of him.

"Because _Michaela_ was 'Father's little darlin', that's why!" Miranda yelled back.

Sully ground his teeth together and put his head back, groaning in exasperation. At that moment he had never wanted anything so badly in his life than to be OUT OF THAT CABIN and away from this JEZABEL!

Realizing anger wasn't going to help in accomplishing her goal Miranda changed her tactics. Taking a deep breath, she stood up, straightened her dress, patted her hair, and took a few steps away from him.

"I apologize for losing my temper. You must be getting thirsty. Would you like something to drink? Some tea perhaps?"

Sully couldn't believe he was in the clutches of a crazy woman and couldn't do a thing to set himself free! Sighing in frustration, he shrugged his shoulders as he wracked his brain to think of some way to get through to her and extricate himself from this situation.

Finding a tin cup in the kitchen area, the woman walked to the pot over the fire that Sully had filled with water earlier. Dipping the cup in and drawing out some hot water, she crossed to the other side of the table. He could hear her moving around behind him, her skirt swishing as she prepared his tea.

Moving to his side again, Miranda knelt down and held the cup to his lips, letting him drink several sips. "Good?" she asked politely.

He just gave her a disgusted glance and continued sipping, only because he _was_ extremely thirsty.

When he had finished more than half the cup, she smiled and took it away, reaching over him to set it on the table.

Standing up she walked back to the fireplace. Fanning herself like a Southern Belle, she murmured, "Oh dear, it does seem to be getting a trifle warm in here, don't you think?"

Sully stared at her like she had two heads. _I can't believe she's just standin' there actin' like everythin's normal!_

"Look, I told ya, _I ain't interested_. Can't ya take the hint? I'm in _love_ with my _wife_, and nothing' YOU do can change that! Untie me _right_ _now_ or when I _do_ get loose..."

She continued like she didn't hear him.

"Yes, I do believe it's getting warm in here. Oh well, I'll just have to make myself a little more comfortable." With that, she reached around to the back of her dress and began unbuttoning.

"Whoa!! Hold on now!" Sully yelled, "don't be doin' that! Ain't ya got no modesty or nothin'? Stop that!" He bellowed even louder.

Miranda ignored his orders and continued unbuttoning, watching his face for his reaction, enjoying his panic.

_Man I GOTTA get outta here! I hope this is some crazy nightmare and I'm gonna wake up! _He tried again, in vain, to get his hands loose, or his feet. He was tied so firmly that he couldn't work loose, yet amazingly, not so tight that it cut off his circulation.

He heard her dress drop to the floor in a soft heap. Despite himself he looked over at her and immediately regretted it.

She was standing there in her chemise and pantaloons, her body exquisite in the flickering firelight. He could see the tops of her breasts peeking out above the lace, her long blonde hair cascading around her. She bent over to remove her boots and stockings, taking her time and giving him an even better view. He swallowed hard, shutting his eyes and turning his head away. _Oh God I'm sorry Michaela! I swore to ya I'd never even look at another woman. I'd give anythin' if ya were here with me right now!_

He jumped when he felt a hand on his knee. Suddenly his heart started to race and his palms started to sweat._ Ain't there no way to stop Cloud Dancin's prediction from comin' true?_

"You should be starting to feel the effects by now," she murmured in that seductive and throaty voice.

He opened his eyes to find her kneeling between his knees. He couldn't see her face in the shadows, but he was sure she must have been smiling with evil satisfaction. He was beginning to really despise this woman.

"Effects of what?" he growled, not sure he wanted to know.

She chuckled softly. "You really are too trusting. Your tea. I added a little something to...help reduce your inhibitions."

He swallowed hard as his mouth went dry. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his gut. "What did ya add?"

Reaching out a hand to his chest, her warm fingers began caressing his skin in the opening of his shirt. "Oh, just an interesting combination of herbs I learned about from a friend. It causes a man to...react more quickly to certain...stimulants – even if its against his will."

The woman then began slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Sully tried to flinch away, "Don't!" he snapped.

Ignoring his order she continued her chore, finally pulling his shirttail from his pants as he continued to protest and spreading the shirt open, bared his chest to her appreciative eyes.

He felt totally naked under her burning gaze and for the first time in his life he understood what women felt like to be ogled by men!

Suddenly she rose lithely to her feet and gripping his shoulders, quickly straddled his lap. "What'dya doin', get off me!" he ordered as he glared up at her.

"Not just yet," she murmured, gazing down at him, "you have the most mesmerizing blue eyes. I'm beginning to understand now why Michaela's so crazy about you." Twining her fingers in his soft wavy hair, she slowly brought her lips to his, kissing him lightly. Sully's mind was swirling. Something about this seemed so familiar he forgot to protest. Expecting resistance and pleased when he didn't draw away, she deepened the kiss.

He mentally jerked himself back to reality and wrenched his mouth from hers, "NO! Doggonnit! Get away from me!" he ordered through clenched teeth. "I'm _married_, don't ya understand? I _love_ my _wife_!"

She cupped his face firmly in her hands, chuckling, and began nipping at his lips, trying to force her tongue into his mouth while he fought to keep it firmly shut, shaking his head 'no' and growling, "mm-mm." At one particularly firm nip, he flinched and gasped angrily, "Ow!" giving her the opportunity to seize his parted lips.

Plunging her tongue into his mouth, she immediately became more aggressive and pressed herself to his bare chest. He could feel the woman's breasts through the thin material of her chemise and he tried to squirm away as she consumed his mouth with her kiss. Winding her arms tightly around his neck, her body draped intimately across his lap, she ground herself seductively against his manhood. Feeling the heat between her legs even through his buckskins, he tried even harder to escape from the contact, but he was tied too firmly. _What's a man supposed ta do in a situation like this? _He thought desperately.

He was shocked at the audacity of this woman, while amazed at the strength of her arms and hands holding his head still. _Dang it,_ _I'm only human! I can't take much more 'a this! _ his mind screamed as he continued twisting and straining as far as his restraints would allow.

Then to his horror, he felt his body begin to respond. _No, NO, NO! NOT NOW!_ Fighting desperately to control his rapidly hardening manhood, he groaned in panic and frustration as the woman moaned seductively into his mouth, having felt his response as well. He couldn't believe his own body was betraying him like this! His heart was pounding in his chest, his ears buzzing, and he knew he was quickly losing control. Cloud Dancing's prediction replayed in his mind, "For a time...she will succeed... succeed... succeed." _God help me, I must be losin' my mind... she kisses just like Michaela! _That thought shocked him. _No, what am I thinkin'? This hussy's nothin' like my wife! Michaela's a lady, she's sweet, and gentle and......_

Suddenly Miranda broke off the kiss, panting, and brought her mouth to his neck, kissing and nipping sensuously at the tender skin below his left ear as he groaned in frustration, "STOP IT, you're drivin' me crazy!" Tingles shot through his entire body and down his spine. Every nerve ending he possessed had become super sensitive and he felt light headed._ What's wrong with me? How 'm I gonna explain this? Who'd believe me? If another man tol' me this happened ta him, I'd call him a dang liar!_ He was barely holding on to his sanity and weakly continued trying to squirm away from her.

"I can _feel_ how much you want me," she taunted naughtily, grinding against him again. "Come on, give in! _One time_ with me and I'll make you forget all about _her_." Nipping his earlobe and running her tongue around the edges of his ear while he fought to control his errant body, she sultrily breathed, "Mmm, what a kisser you are."

Somehow that was his undoing.

Hearing familiar words _his wife_ always used to fan the flames of his passion, he moaned in defeat as the woman's mouth came back to his. His mind slipped into neutral as his body somehow became convinced he was with his wife! Her plan coming together like clockwork, the woman gleefully found him a willing participant. Kissing more passionately by the second, they were soon panting and moaning in each other's mouths. His manhood throbbed painfully with need, overpowering all reason, as his conscience seemed to spin across the galaxy and out of his control.

She knew she had him now and without breaking the kiss she reached around behind him, in moments magically freeing his arms. Instead of pushing her away, however, those arms traitorously wound around her body as if they had minds of their own, pulling her even tighter against him.

Desperately trying to rein in his raging passions, his mind was in turmoil, fluctuating wildly between agonizing guilt and intense consuming desire. _Do ya wanna betray Michaela??! _His conscience screamed. _What's wrong with you? It must be the concoction this she-devil fed me. _He answered his own question._ What the heck is IN that stuff!? God help me, I can't stop! ... But ... I HAVE TO! I MUST stop this NOW!!!_

Using every ounce of his willpower to fight the fire burning in his body, he broke the kiss, gasping, "This ain't right! I can't do this!"

"Oh Sully, please don't stop," she moaned, trying to recapture his mouth, "I need you so much. Please make love to me!"

"NO!" He roared, putting his hands on her arms to push her off him while anger came to his rescue like the Fifth Cavalry. Her arms clung firm around him as he pushed at her, trying to dislodge from her grasp.

"Sully, why are you pushing me _away_?" she pleaded desperately.

"GET OFF ME WOMAN!"

"Oh Sully, _PLEASE_!! Ba-"

At that instant a voice interrupted loudly from the doorway, "**What in tarnation's goin' on here**!?", whereupon three things happened in rapid succession:

-- The woman screamed and jumped up off Sully's lap.

-- Sully jumped up, but since his feet were still tied he lost his balance and fell flat on his face with the chair on top of him.

-- The intruder burst out laughing.

On to chapter Three!


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Sully woke up to the delicious aroma of bacon and eggs.

He slowly opened his eyes, his mind in a fog as he tried to remember where he was. Looking around, he noticed the cabin's owner, his friend Jackson McLeary, smiling at him from the table.

"Well. You finally decide ta join the livin' again?"

Suddenly it all came rushing back to him and he bolted upright on the narrow bed, looking around wildly for the woman. To his relief, the cabin looked just as it had when he went to sleep the night before.

His body totally relaxed and he slowly lowered himself back down on the bed, covering his eyes with the back of his hand. _Thank God, it was only a dream! Only a crazy dream!_

"Ya lookin' for the woman? She's gone."

Sully's head snapped to the left and he stared at McLeary. "What woman?" he asked, hoping against hope...

"The one you was yellin' at perched on your lap when I came in last night," he answered. "What the heck was that all 'bout anyway?" Eying Sully with a wink he continued, "I thought you was happily married, Sully, but hey – ifn' ya want a little strange now and then, well..."

"IT AIN'T LIKE THAT!" Sully erupted in anger. McLeary just looked at him.

"Whatever ya say, friend."

"It ain't! She had me TRAPPED here and tried ta get me ta...ta..."

McLeary chuckled and waved a hand at him, resuming his breakfast. "I'm just joshin' with ya, Sully. I heard you tell her ta get off ya. Who is she anyways?"

Sully ignored the question to ask one of his own, "I don't 'member anythin' after you came in. What happened?"

McLeary chuckled again. "Well, when you fell you hit your head and knocked ya'self out cold. The woman grabbed up her dress real quick and wiggled into it. Then she bent down ta check on ya and asked me ta help her get ya up on the bed. She seemed ta be makin' sure your head was alright and then sat down next to ya. She didn't say much ta me. I made me a pallet by the fire for some shuteye. When it got first light a coupla' hours later, she gathered up her stuff and left."

Sully nodded thoughtfully, holding his head and trying to rub away a fierce headache that bombarded him the instant he had bolted upright.

"Ya let the woman tie ya up like that?"

"No! 'Course not!"

"Then how'dya get that way?"

"I don't know," Sully admitted in embarrassed frustration, "I ate some supper my wife packed for me and went ta sleep. Next thin' I know I woke up like that...tied ta the chair," he finished in red-faced shame.

He stole a glance at his friend to find him silently chuckling.

"Don't ya go tellin' nobody 'bout this, ya here?" The mountain man bristled.

McLeary held his hands up to swear, "Not a word, friend, not a word," he assured him.

Sully went back to rubbing his aching head, wishing it truly _had_ been a dream.

"Ya want some 'a this here bacon & eggs?"

Sully thought for a second but realized the idea of food was not a bit appealing. "I think I better get goin'. I wanna finish my business in Pueblo and get on home."

"Sure thing, Sully." McLeary answered, wondering how his friend was going to explain last night to that doctor wife of his – or if he would tell her at all!

* * *

The woman rode toward Colorado Springs as fast as her horse could take her.

_What a mess last night turned out to be! And what a time for McLeary to decide to come back to his cabin! The whole thing turned into an embarrassing fiasco and spoiled all my plans. _

She was five miles north of town before she paused and looked over her shoulder to make sure _he_ wasn't following. That just wouldn't do.

_I didn't expect him to resist so much, I thought sure he'd give in long before that. I guess I should have given him the herbs sooner. But then, what if McLeary had opened the door and caught us in the act?_ A vivid picture of that occurring made her shudder.

As she rode along, she thought back on Sully and the constant protestations he had made._ He was so funny, clamping his mouth closed and not letting me kiss him. But when he finally did open up, he couldn't help but kiss me back – oh my! That man can kiss! And those blue eyes! _She chuckled. _My hat's off to you, Michaela Quinn, you sure are one lucky woman! I wonder if he's awake yet and what he is thinking right now. Is he wondering where I am – and what I'll do next?! _

She pushed the horse harder, wanting to get back as soon as possible and make plans. _I've got to be ready when I see him again_. When that would be she couldn't be sure, but she didn't want it to be out here in the wild open spaces.

Besides, it was starting to look like it might rain, and that would be all she needed!

* * *

Having finished collecting the horses in Pueblo for Robert E., Sully immediately began the 20-mile trek back to Colorado Springs.

His conscience was killing him and he felt sick to his stomach with guilt. Not only that, but he'd had a raging headache ever since he woke up that morning and his mouth felt like cotton. All in all, he felt absolutely rotten.

He covered the distance in record time, hardly stopping to let the animals rest or to rest himself. The only thing on his mind was getting back home to Michaela. He wanted to kick himself for not telling her about Cloud Dancing's prediction before. _Will she even believe me now?_

In truth he was more than a little worried. What if the woman's already seen Michaela – and even told her what happened? God, he couldn't think about that, it was too horrible to even contemplate.

* * *

Sully rode his tired horse through town, pulling the reins of the other four he had picked up for Robert E. As he passed by the clinic on his way to the livery he gazed at the building trying to tell if Michaela was there or not, but couldn't come to a conclusion. It was already a little past when she usually closed up for the night. No horses or wagons – or traveling acting troupes – were in sight. He didn't know what to make of that realization as a coil of dread in his stomach made itself known – did the woman go with them? _God I hope so!_

Rounding the corner, he spotted Robert E. at his forge and pulled up at the fence, sliding down wearily and greeting his friend.

"You made good time Sully," remarked the blacksmith, wiping his hands and coming over to the mountain man to exchange greetings. "I didn't expect ya till sometime tomorrow."

"Yeah, well...I needed to get back to town sooner than I expected. Ya seen Michaela around? She at the clinic?"

"Yeah, she's there. I saw her 'bout an hour ago sayin' goodbye to those actor folks. She sure got real chummy with them while they were here," Robert E. laughed as he took off his hat and scratched his head.

Sully felt the coil of dread tighten in his gut.

"She did?"

"Yeah, saw her coupla times in the café, gabbin' with some of the women, specially a blond-headed one. Spent a lot of time with her. You know how women are, they like sharin' secrets and such."

Sully's stomach nearly turned over. _A blond! Sharin' secrets! No, oh man, what am I gonna do!_ Not wanting Robert E. to see him sweating and start asking questions, he forced his face to look normal.

"Yeah, well, I guess I better get goin'. See ya, Robert E."

"So long, Sully. Oh and thanks for makin' that trip to Pueblo for me."

Thinking he wished he'd never made the awful trip, Sully just nodded and gave him a tiny smile, his mind consumed with the upcoming conversation. _Man, I wish I didn't have ta do this! But I know I gotta tell her. If I keep it from her and she finds out later, it'll look even worse. That is...if MIRANDA ain't told her about it._

He walked down the street and around the corner toward the clinic like a man going to his execution. Having thought and thought about what to say to her all the way home from Pueblo, he still hadn't come up with anything that sounded believable.

Reaching the porch of the clinic, Sully paused to try and settle his nerves a little. Then turning the knob and pushing open the door, he let himself in. First things first, he would go to her, see what kind of mood she was in, and go from there.

Michaela wasn't in the exam room so he figured she was upstairs somewhere. Slowly and quietly he climbed the stairs, hearing her softly humming in the far recovery room. He paused outside the door to savor the moment. She didn't sound upset. That's good! How he loved hearing her voice. Memories of standing next to her in church as she sang and all the times in the homestead when he came upon her humming or singing came to mind. Images of her hanging laundry or rocking Katie floated across the screen of his thoughts and the full force of his love and adoration for her hit him hard. _I love her so much...I need her so much in my life...what'm I gonna do if she won't forgive me? I'll do whatever it takes – I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to her if I have to!_

Then swallowing hard, he stepped to the doorway.

She was finishing making up the bed with her back to the door, humming "Beautiful Dreamer." Sully watched her for a moment, loving every movement of her body and every swish of her long beautiful hair. Sensing his presence, she paused and turned around to face him.

"Sully! You're back early! I thought you would be away another night," she smiled with pleasure, going to him and putting her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her firmly and thankfully, not wanting to let her go. _God I love this woman! She feels so good in my arms, she always smells so good. _Looking upward toward Heaven he thought,_ I'd rather cut off my right arm than hurt her the way I'm gettin' ready to. God! Why'd this have ta happen?_

Sensing something different in him, Michaela pulled back to gaze at his face. Seeing the bruise on his forehead and the pained expression in his eyes, she immediately put her hands on his face and head, going into doctor mode. "Are you alright, Sully?"

He gazed sadly into her eyes and nodded, "Yeah, I'm ok. Got a pretty bad headache is all."

"Another migrim?"

"No, this was caused by somethin' else."

Before she could speak again, Sully took her hands in his and led her over to the bed, seating her. Taking a step back, he gazed in her eyes a moment more and then said, "Michaela, I've got somethin' ta tell ya, but I need ya ta promise me you'll hear me out before ya say anythin', ok?"

Her eyes widened as she searched his face for some hint of the subject, a small knot of dread forming in her stomach.

"Sully, what is it? You're frightening me."

"Michaela...this is gonna be one 'a the hardest things I've ever done, but I gotta tell ya about somethin' that happened last night...somethin' I did."

"Sully..."

"No, please just let me tell ya the whole thing." Taking a ragged breath, he began pacing back and forth in front of her. _Where do I start??_

"Michaela...first let me ask you somethin'. Did you make friends with one of those actor people, a woman named 'Miranda'?"

Michaela looked at him in confusion and shook her head, "Sully...you...don't you..."

He rushed right on before she could continue. "Last night I got to the cabin, you know, Jackson McLeary's cabin. I ate my supper that ya packed for me, then not long after that I fell asleep. When I woke up..." at this he turned and looked in her eyes to let her see his sincerity, "I was tied to a chair and a woman was in the cabin."

She shook her head, "Su..."

He held up a hand to cut her off, "The woman told me who she was and what she was doin' there...what she wanted with..._me_." Michaela opened her mouth to say something, but he determinedly continued, "Let me finish, this is so hard. This woman, she said her name is Miranda Webster, well...she's your half-sister." He glanced at her but couldn't read the expression in her eyes, maybe shock, but he wasn't sure. He rushed on, wanting to just get it over with. "Michaela, 40 years ago your father went to San Francisco and, well, got a woman pregnant. Miranda is that child. She grew up hatin' you and wantin' to get revenge. She came here specifically to cause trouble between us..."

"Sully! Wait, you..."

"No! Michaela please! I'm tryin' ta tell ya...this woman, she tricked me, she put somethin' in some tea and got me ta drink it," he rushed on, pushing the words out as fast as he could while he paced back and forth by the bed, one hand on his forehead.

"I don't know what it was, some kinda herbs or somethin' but it made me _crazy_. Michaela, she came on ta me somethin' _fierce_, she kissed me and rubbed herself on me, and... a man can only take so much 'a that and not... I fought her off best I could, but my hands and arms and my feet and legs were tied to the chair! They were tied so tight I couldn't even move, but I tried ta turn away and stay outta her reach. Then...somethin' happened that I'm so ashamed of..."

At this, Michaela got up and turned her back to him, taking a few steps across the room. One arm was wrapped tight around her stomach and the other hand covering her mouth. He could see her shoulders were shaking.

"Oh sweetheart, please don't cry!" Sully begged, his voice cracking with emotion as his remorse quadrupled, his words spilling out with increasing speed. "Michaela, I'd rather die _right now_ than have ta tell ya this – but...I gotta tell ya the _truth_...I...I got, well...turned on and all of a sudden I thought I was kissin' _you_ and my body just went crazy! I can't explain it! Cloud Dancin's prediction – he told me a woman was gonna try and come between us and I've been doin' everythin' I can to keep it from comin' true! But, I came ta my senses and stopped and pushed her away. I swear! Do ya hear me? I didn't _do_ _it_ with her! McLeary opened the door right then, thank God. I jumped up and fell over and hit my head. I woke up this mornin' and the woman was gone," he finished, his voice almost a whine.

Sully waited, watching her as her shoulders silently shook, trying to think of the best thing to do. Should he let her think about it? Take her in his arms? Get down on his knees and beg her forgiveness? Had he just broken her heart beyond repair? Not a man given to hatred, the feeling welled up inside him against this stranger who had forced her way into their happy lives. If she were here at that moment he would have gleefully put his hands around her throat and squeezed the life out of her.

Finally, he took a couple of steps towards his wife, reaching out and tugging gently on her sleeve. "Michaela? Sweetheart?" he said softly. "Please don't turn away from me. Please don't shut me out. Talk to me. _Don't let her win_!"

Gently he put his hand on her arm and slowly turned her around.

What he saw then shocked him more than if she had slapped the fire out of him.

On to chapter Four!


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

She was laughing! Laughing so hard tears were coming down her face!

Of all the reactions Sully had prepared for – hysterical laughter wasn't one of them. He stood there totally dumbfounded, watching her trying to control herself.

Finally, she wiped her face with the back of her hand and managed to gasp, "Oh Sully, I'm almost afraid to tell you this..."

"Tell me what?" Sully asked, thinking maybe all this had pushed her over the edge of sanity.

"Sully..._I'M MIRANDA_."

Everything stopped.

Trying to sort this out and put the pieces together like a puzzle dropped on the floor, Sully slowly repeated, "_You're... Miranda_..."

"Yes."

"Then...last night...I didn't...she was..."

"SHE was ME, Sully."

Realization dawning, he felt anger beginning to rise as he thought of the suffering he had endured the past 24 hours.

"Michaela! Why the h... Why would ya DO that to me???"

"Sully! I thought you KNEW it was me the whole time! I was playing our game! Brandon, remember?"

Sully stumbled to the bed and weakly sank down, resting his aching head in his hands, elbows on his knees. "Do you know how miserable I been – all day – because 'a this? I been _sick_ with guilt. I _believed_ I _betrayed_ ya, Michaela!"

She swiftly came to him and knelt between his knees, putting her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek.

Resting her head against his hands still cradling his head, she said, "I'm sorry, Sully. Surely you know I would never try to trick you or want you to suffer. I _truly_ thought you knew it was _me_...that you were just _pretending_ to resist me for the game. Right before Jackson opened the door, I was even trying to say our word to let you know I was tired of the pretense. I just wanted you to make love to me." She finished softly.

Belatedly, Sully remembered the woman saying, "Ba.." but at the time it hadn't registered as their word - _baseball_.

He pulled back to look into her eyes. "Why were ya playin' that game anyway? I thought we said we wouldn't ever _do_ that again?"

Michaela dropped her eyes in embarrassment. "I thought you were...getting bored with me..."

"What?" Sully whispered in shock.

"For two weeks, you've been moping around, brooding, unhappy...I couldn't think of any reason for it or anything else to do, except the game you mentioned before."

"Oh Michaela, I wasn't broodin', I was _worried_."

"What did you mean about Cloud Dancing predicting something?"

Sully gazed into her eyes, so glad to finally be able to tell her everything.

"Ya 'member two weeks ago at their place? Well, right before we came in ta the cabin, he told me the spirits wanted him to warn me that a woman was gonna try ta cause trouble between you and me."

"Dorothy and I heard you yell something about not knowing 'she' was going to do 'that'. Who were you talking about? I kept wondering...if it was me."

Sully looked down for a second and murmured, "Catherine."

"Catherine?"

"Yeah, Cloud Dancin' made a comment about her that kinda made me mad."

Michaela wisely chose to leave that one alone.

"So you were so consumed with the fear of a woman trying something, that it blinded you to the fact that it was _me_ with you in the cabin?"

Sully chuckled at the ridiculous absurdity of it all, "Yeah, seems so."

"My, what a pair we are," Michaela chuckled with him.

Sully put his arms around her then, drawing her into the circle of his legs for a much-needed kiss. Pulling back, he gazed deep into her eyes, seeing love, adoration, and passion, sparkling there in simultaneous beauty. How could he stay angry?

"So tell me," Sully began, calming down now that the guilt and the reason for it had been miraculously lifted from him, finally able to relax for the first time in two weeks, "how did ya pull all this off, anyway?"

Michaela grinned impishly and rose to seat herself on the bed facing him.

"It was rather fun, actually," she began, her eyes animated with mischief. Sully gazed at her, his blue eyes sparkling, thinking how much in love he was with this special woman and marveling at the extent she would go to ensure he wasn't 'bored' with her.

"It all started when I treated Lottie Henderson for the fractured ribs she suffered when she fell from a horse." Sully nodded for her to continue. "As I was checking her over the next day she saw that I was preoccupied. She's very persuasive and friendly and... before I knew it, I was telling her about my fears over you and our relationship."

"Ya told a stranger about _us_?" Sully asked, mildly surprised knowing Michaela's penchant for privacy.

"Well...yes. She and I seemed to hit it off right away, somewhat like I did with Sam all those years ago. I told her a little about my worries and when she asked if I knew of something I could do that you might enjoy...I told her a little about 'Brandon'."

Sully chuckled at this, guessing what happened then.

"She told me I should do the same thing and well...one thing led to another. She leant me the clothes and the wig..."

"So THAT was why they smelled like cigarettes and cheap cologne?"

Michaela chuckled, "Yes, I'm afraid Lottie smokes quite a bit. Then we discussed ideas regarding whom I would play and details that would make it convincing. We spent hours planning it, even over breakfasts and lunches in the café, and she gave me pointers on how to act like a...hussy," she finished with a slight blush.

Sully realized this was the 'blond' with whom Robert E. saw her sharing secrets. "It was convincin' alright! Woman, do ya realize what ya _did_ ta me??" he playfully scolded. "Heck, I didn't know I was married ta such a good actress!"

Michaela blushed further, "But it didn't feel like acting really, because I thought you knew it was me and were only pretending to be shocked."

Sully nodded, wanting more of the details. "So, why tie me up? And, why didn't I wake up when you were doin' that?"

"Oh, that's easy. I tied you up because in reality 'Miranda' couldn't have held you there in the cabin if you really didn't want to stay, you would have just walked right out the door and left her standing." Sully nodded at this assessment, especially regarding the state of mind he was in! "And as to why you didn't wake up...remember the apple pie I baked for you? Well..." she chuckled, "it had an extra ingredient that made you go to sleep quickly. I added a little bit of ground Mandrake. Then while we were tying you up, I kept you under with...chloroform."

Realizing the Mandrake must have been the aftertaste he noticed, and grinning at the ingenuity of his amazing wife, Sully continued, "Makes sense. Wait a minute..._we?"_ He raised his eyebrows in question.

"Well...yes. You see, I knew where the cabin was so I didn't have to follow closely behind you. Lottie and several of the troupe took me there in one of their wagons and stopped about a ½ mile from the cabin. Lottie dressed me up – and really doused me with that awful cologne – and we waited until we thought you would be asleep. We snuck up to the window and looked in and there you were, asleep at the table! Several of the men went in with us and helped tie you up and position your chair so you couldn't easily work yourself free."

The thought of all of this going on while he was dead to the world was a little disconcerting to Sully, not to mention embarrassing. Michaela knew what he was thinking and quickly assured him, "Oh don't worry, the men thought you quite the lucky man that your woman would go to all that trouble to surprise you and play a 'private' game with you!"

Sully shook his head, clearing his throat a little awkwardly.

"Okay, now what was that stuff ya put in the tea? It sure did a number on me!"

Michaela laughed naughtily, "Oh, that was a special concoction Cloud Dancing once told me about and I've...well...had to recommend it for older male patients who find they are now having difficulty...um..." she blushed at the knowing expression in his eyes.

Sully chuckled at her embarrassment, "Yeah, I get the picture."

"Yes, well...it's a combination of pumpkin seed, saw palmetto & ginseng and I must say, it is quite effective. I think, however, that when used on you since you, well...obviously aren't in need of that kind of assistance..." she blushingly cleared her throat, "it may have been what gave you a headache this morning," she finished sheepishly.

"But, if ya thought I knew it was _you_...why did ya think ya needed ta give me _that?"_

At this she looked away shyly, but Sully put his finger under her chin and made her look at him, raising his eyebrows in question.

"It was because...I thought you were getting tired of me..."

"TIRED OF YA!" Sully couldn't believe his ears! "After that night of passion we had two weeks ago??"

"Yes, but that was _two weeks ago_, Sully!"

They stared at each other as they both realized how she sounded, as if it was two _years _ago, and broke down in giggles at the absurdity of it all.

"Oh my, how the mind can play tricks!" Michaela gasped.

"I'll say!" Sully chuckled, shaking his head.

"So I guess you had planned on spendin' the night and McLeary kinda ruined that, huh?"

"Oh, Sully! What a fiasco! I was so embarrassed that he saw me dressed like that, or rather - _undressed_. Did he know it was _me_?"

Sully shook his head laughing, "Nope, he thought I was steppin' out on ya!"

"Oh dear, I don't know if _that_ is good or not – what if that got around?"

"I told him he better not say anythin'. I don't think he will. He saw how upset I was."

"Oh Sully, how could we have been so foolish?" Michaela murmured, gazing up into the blue eyes she adored.

"I dunno, I'm just SO glad it's over!" He replied, leaning in to give her a sweet kiss. She immediately brought her hands up and entwined them in his hair, caressing his face with her palms as she continued the kiss.

"Mmm, I love your touch. It's worth a million dollars," Sully murmured, kissing her cheek and holding her tight against him.

They sat together in comfortable silence for several minutes; just enjoying things being back to normal.

Then suddenly they both heard the familiar sound of a certain nine-year-old's footsteps hurrying up the stairs and Katie's voice yelling, "Mama! Where are ya?"

They chuckled and sat back from each other.

"In here, sweetheart," Michaela called to their daughter.

Running into the room, Katie squealed when she saw Sully and jumped straight into his arms.

"Papa! You're home! Mama said you were going to be away _two_ nights!"

Sully smiled indulgently and met Michaela's eyes over Katie's head, giving her a wink, "Oh, I wanted ta get back ta be with my best girl again."

"Me, Papa?"

"'Course _you_, you're still my best girl, ain't ya?" Sully asked her softly, pulling back and looking into her big brown eyes and brushing her soft blond hair back from her face.

"Always, Papa. I love you so much."

"I love ya, too, sweet girl."

Michaela looked on lovingly at the beautiful scene of father and daughter together.

"What was all of that noise about a moment ago, young lady? Haven't I told you that proper young ladies don't yell up the stairs like that?" Michaela gently scolded her tomboyish young daughter.

"Yes, ma'am, sorry Mama. But I wanted to ask if I could go to Denver for the weekend with Betsy and her family. Her Mama said it was ok."

"The whole weekend? Oh, I'm not sure about that. You know I don't like for you to be away from home for long periods," Michaela immediately responded, still slightly overprotective since Katie's kidnapping 5 years before.

"But Mama!"

"We've talked about this before young lady."

"Papa, please, may I go?" Katie begged, gazing up at Sully with eyes that reminded him so much of Michaela that he had a hard time resisting her charms.

"Aw Michaela, can't we let her just this once?"

"Sully! She's pitting us against each other, don't you see that? We need to stand together in these decisions!"

"But it's only one weekend!"

Both parents felt anger and frustration rising toward the other.

Then suddenly, Sully burst out laughing.

Stunned, Michaela could do nothing but stare at him.

"Katie, honey, go on downstairs and wait for us. We'll be down in a minute," Sully gently instructed their daughter, softly kissing her cheek and giving her a gentle push toward the door.

"Ok, Papa," she responded, skipping happily out of the room.

After they heard her footsteps make it all the way down the stairs, Sully turned to Michaela with a silly grin on his lips. Michaela didn't appreciate the humor.

"What in the world are you laughing about?"

"The last piece of this puzzle jus' fell inta place." At her perplexed expression, he answered, "Cloud Dancin's prediction. I just 'membered that he actually said, 'A FEMALE would attempt to come between us and for a time it will seem like she succeeds.' I think he was really talkin' 'bout Katie."

They both then burst out laughing.

"And to think of all the worry and trouble that caused!" Michaela shook her head in wonder.

"I guess the Catherine inc'dent really left a scar on my conscience," Sully sheepishly admitted. Taking Michaela's hand in his, he kissed each finger, gazing rapturously up into her eyes. "I kept remembrin' how much I hurt you with Catherine and I got consumed with doin' everythin' I could to avoid another mistake like that. I promise you, I'll never do anythin' like that again. EVER."

Michaela smiled lovingly at him and leaned over to give him a soft kiss, "Neither will I," she whispered, meaning her virulent reaction and how she had pushed him away.

Sully drew her to her feet and into his arms for a soft kiss, which immediately became more intimate as she opened to him and he swept his tongue into her mouth to dance with hers. After several moments they drew back tingling from each other's touch.

"Now, what are we going to do about Miss Katie downstairs?" Michaela asked her daughter's papa.

"Well, how 'bout we talk ta Betsy's parents and see what their plans are, then make a decision t'gether?" Sully suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Michaela happily responded.

They left the room holding hands and descended the stairs to their impatiently waiting daughter.

* * *

Now on to the epilogue!


	6. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Everyone in town was gathering for the Halloween party and dance.

In the week since the 'Miranda' incident, the couple had been so busy they hadn't had time to talk about the costumes they would wear to the dance. Michaela had been busy sewing Katie's princess costume as well as working overtime at the hospital when she didn't have needy patients at the clinic. Matter of fact, she hadn't seen Sully since early this morning and when she arrived home he still wasn't there.

Helping Katie get ready, Michaela suddenly realized she hadn't decided what costume she herself would wear. However, a grin slowly came to her face and she immediately set about getting dressed before she could change her mind.

When it was time to go and Sully still hadn't made it home, Michaela helped Katie up in the wagon and they set off for town.

When they arrived, Jake helped her and Katie down and then did a double take at Michaela when he realized who she was, his mouth open in shock.

"Wow, Dr. Mike! Don't you look...ah...well...ehem...that's a nice costume," he finished lamely, realizing anything he said could be taken wrong by his very alert and very jealous wife standing next to him.

"Thank you, Jake...I think," replied Michaela, nodding a greeting to Teresa. "Have you seen Sully anywhere?"

"No, can't say I have."

"Oh, well, I'm sure he'll be along any minute," Michaela replied, beginning to get a little worried about her husband. As she turned to go toward the festivities, she noticed with amusement Teresa yanking her husband's arm and proceeding to give her husband a wifely earful.

In response to Katie's pleas, she decided that her daughter would be alright playing with her friends and watched her little girl run off with Betsy to bob for apples with the other children. Glancing around, she noticed the usual array of witches, goblins, pirates, devils, ghosts, etc., and smiled, wondering who would win the prize for best costume this year.

Wishing Sully would appear, she casually strolled to the punch table and poured herself a glass of the libation from the dipper in the huge bowl. Sniffing it first to make sure Hank hadn't spiked it yet and satisfied that he hadn't, she took a long drink.

Suddenly, the hair on the back of her neck tingled and she heard a familiar voice murmur softly next to her ear, "Well, if it ain't Miranda Webster!"

Slowly, she turned around and looked up into the rakishly handsome face of _Brandon Sully_.

She gasped with pleasure that he had had the same idea she did. _Just another example of our uncanny connection! _

Determined to enjoy their game this time, the lovers relaxed into their respective roles.

"Hello, Brandon," Michaela murmured in Miranda's sultry tone. "It's been a long time."

"Yeah, too long," Brandon responded huskily, cupping the back of her head with one hand and swooping in to give Miranda a very intimate kiss. Her breath caught as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. _God I love how he kisses!_

"I was surprised ta see ya here," Brandon continued as he pulled back, "Thought those clothes belonged ta that Lottie woman."

"Well, she let me keep them, in case I ever wanted to return and...tease Byron a little."

He chuckled softly, glancing around to see if anyone was paying attention to them. No one was.

He looked back down into her eyes, seeing the familiar twinkle he loved so much. Her beauty took his breath away, as usual.

Hearing the music begin, he murmured, "Care ta dance?"

"I'd love to."

She put her cup down as he took her other hand and led her to the dance floor.

Taking her in his arms, he pulled her shamefully close as they swayed to the music, his hand firmly pressing on the small of her back. It wasn't long before she could feel how 'pleased' he was to be dancing with her. Feeling naughty, perhaps the clothing she wore giving her boldness she didn't normally possess, she stretched up and whispered in his ear, "Are you pleased to see me...or are you wearing your gun in an odd position?"

He tried to swallow his outburst of laughter and spun her around to the music, "What do _you_ think?" he asked chuckling, pulling back and looking down into her eyes as he held their waists together, never missing a step. The thought crossed her mind how much his dancing had improved over the years.

"I think...," she began, gazing up at him coquettishly, "I won't need to use those herbs on _you_ like I had to use on your brother."

He chuckled, "Yeah, well, you know...Byron always was a little too goody goody for my taste. He was so afraid 'a Michaela's wrath, he couldn't just relax and enjoy himself with ya."

"Michaela likes that he's a goody goody – most of the time."

"That right?"

"Mmm hmm."

"And when _doesn't_ she like him that way?"

Whispering into his ear again, she purred, "When they're alone...in their room..._naked."_

By now, others were starting to notice the enigmatic pair on the dance floor and began whispering among themselves regarding with whom Sully was dancing.

"**Is that **_**Michaela**_**?" **

"**I don't know, but I sure hope so the way Sully's dancing with her!" **

"**If it ain't, Dr. Mike'll have his hide!"**

"**You got that right!"**

"**Well my goodness! If MY husband was dancing like that with another woman, I'd have HIS hide too!"**

Spinning Miranda around again and then laying her back in a nicely executed dip, Brandon brought her back up and whispered, "How 'bout you and me cut out and find a place ta do a little passionate neckin'...and maybe a few other activities?"

"Well, I'm not sure," Miranda demurred. "Don't we have to watch over _their_ little girl?"

Brandon grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Got that all taken care of – she's gonna go home with Matthew and even spend the day with 'im t'morrow."

"I see," she responded, gazing up into the magnetic blue eyes she adored as they swayed together.

"That mean yes?"

"What do _you_ think?" she returned, flashing a saucy grin at her dashingly handsome bandit husband.

With that, he chuckled rakishly, took her by the hand, and weaved them through the dancers to find their wagon, each of them knowing they wouldn't have need of a certain word on this night of fiercely anticipated uninterrupted passion.

----------

And now, don't anybody DARE yell it..._Baseball!_

_**Tip: Go back and read the seduction, chapter two, again. Now knowing it was Michaela, it should be hilarious how hard Sully fought, for nothing!_

**---- THE END ----**


	7. Enthusiasm Epilogue

**The Enthusiasm Epilogue**

** WARNING**

The following is the inevitable conclusion to our favorite couple's episode of teasing. This piece is rated a firm "M", so if that is not your cup of tea, do not proceed!

"That mean yes?"

"What do _you_ think?" she returned, flashing a saucy grin at her dashingly handsome bandit husband.

With that, he chuckled rakishly, took her by the hand, and weaved them through the dancers to find their wagon, each of them knowing they wouldn't have need of a certain word on this night of fiercely anticipated uninterrupted passion.

Miranda's heart was beating wildly as Brandon tucked her hand in his at the small of his back, pulling her along behind him through the crowd of gently swaying costumed dancers. The thought of spending a whole night of uninterrupted marital passion in the arms of her husband's dashing 'twin' was totally intoxicating. Sully's lovemaking never failed to stir her, causing her toes to curl and her back to arch in ecstasy. _What would be different about Brandon's? And how could it possibly get any better?_ The thought brought a hot flush to her whole body.

Brandon's mind kept going over the intoxicating conversation he just had with his brother's wife's fetching half-sister. _Man! I've had Michaela flirt with me before, but something about those clothes, I guess, really added fuel to the fire. Mmm mmm, what a woman! Sully, ol' boy, you are one lucky stiff!_

Finally they reached their wagon. Brandon climbed up first and then leaned down to pull Miranda up beside him.

Jake sauntered over to the couple. "Leavin' the party so soon? Ya just got here."

"Yeah, well...we...got somethin' more important ta do," Brandon stammered, glancing at Miranda expecting a blush, only to find her eyes gazing back at him with undisguised lust!

"Don't ya wanna stay for the contest?"

"We'll be having a contest of our own," Miranda unashamedly replied as Brandon's breath caught in this throat and he coughed to clear it.

Jake's mouth dropped open and he barely squeezed out, "that so...?" as Brandon snapped the reins and sent their wagon quickly down the street toward the homestead.

"Oh my!" Miranda exclaimed, her hand over her mouth. "Did I really just say that...to Jake of all people? What's gotten into me!"

Brandon cast a sideways glance at her with a rakish grin, wrapping an arm tightly about her and drawing her close. Putting his lips to her ear, he whispered seductively, "Nothin' yet, but I plan ta change that fact in the very near future."

She turned her head to gape at him for his boldness and his mouth instantly covered hers in a consuming kiss, effectively wiping out any other thoughts from her mind. As his tongue danced with hers, the spontaneous thought came to her once again – _God I love his kisses! _She couldn't WAIT to get home!

Brandon snapped the reins harder, urging the horse to cover the distance to the homestead as quickly as possible, holding Miranda tight against him and occasionally stealing glances down the front of her décolletage in sheer husbandly delight. He couldn't wait to get his hands on those curves! His heart sped up another notch.

Miranda meanwhile was stealing glances at Brandon as well. Although she adored her husband's usual clothing of buckskins and cotton shirts, she silently admitted that Brandon's attire caused her heart to flutter in a somewhat naughty way. With his hair tied back, the hat low on his forehead, and that holster tied on his thigh, he almost resembled drawings she had seen of Jesse James. She was surprised at herself, never having been one to pine after "bad boys" like some women seemed to – ah but then – this is the best of both worlds because she knew him on the _inside_, which made all the difference.

Finally, the lovers arrived at their destination. Not wanting to spoil the mood, Brandon jumped down and swiftly reached up, swinging Miranda down from the seat and into his arms for a passionate kiss.

"Do me a favor, ok? Stay right here. Don't move," he whispered into her ear, the heat of his breath sending delicious tingles up and down her spine. All she could do was nod, her stomach fluttering like a new bride.

Quick as a flash, he disconnected the horse from the wagon and swiftly put him in his stall. Shutting the barn door behind him, he crossed the yard to her in three strides, sweeping her up in his arms and twirling her around as she delightedly squealed, then beelined it inside, shutting the door behind them with his foot.

"I thought we'd never get home," he murmured, capturing her mouth with his as he allowed her to slide to her feet. "God I want ya so bad!"

Kissing him back with just as much fervor, she moaned, "Oh hurry! I can't wait another minute!"

Without further adieu, they began fumbling with each other's clothing, pieces falling to the floor around them as they devoured each other's mouths, panting and moaning. First his hat, her wig, his gun belt, her sexy dress, his shirt and boots, her high heels and stockings, all hit the floor in rapid succession.

Breaking their kiss for a few seconds, he quickly grabbed a cover lying on a wing back chair and spread it on the floor in front of the still warm fireplace. Taking her hand, he pulled her close and pressed his warm lips to her neck, kissing and nuzzling behind her ear as his arms wrapped around her.

"Mmm, I love the way you smell...I'm glad ya put your own perfume on, instead 'a hers," he whispered, his lips causing shivers of delight to course through her as she put her head back to give him better access.

"You smell good too," she murmured dreamily, "I'm glad you forgot the whiskey and cigarettes this time." He chuckled at that, his hands working on the buttons of her chemise as hers worked at the buttons on his pants. They couldn't undo them fast enough!

"Now at least I _know_ you're glad to see me, because the gun's on the floor," she snickered saucily as he made short work of removing his restraining pants, socks following.

"My my, what a little hussy you are, talkin' like that," he teased, nipping her ear and moving his lips down her chest. She drew in a sharp intake of breath as his hands cupped her breasts, kneading them seductively, his thumbs teasing her nipples. Her knees went weak.

"For your ears only," she teased back, nipping and kissing her way across his broad shoulders. For good measure, she reached up and loosened the tie on his hair, allowing the soft waves to cascade down in which she immediately entwined her fingers.

In seconds, the last remaining piece of clothing fell to the floor and he scooped her up in his arms, laying her softly on the cover and positioning his body on top of her as she spread her legs to receive him.

"Make love to meeee," she breathed into his ear, her hands caressing up and down his back.

"Your wish is my command," he murmured as he reached between them and swiftly guided himself inside her, her deliciously warm moist womanhood receiving all of him.

"Oh Sully," she breathed in ecstasy as he began slow deep thrusts in that masterful way of his, every movement sending waves of pleasure throughout her body. "Why does this _feel_ so good?" she whispered, turning her head to engage his mouth in a deep kiss, his tongue immediately plunging inside, making love to her mouth in echo of their nether regions.

Having been through so much tension lately, Sully's passion escalated almost instantly and he knew he wouldn't be able to maintain his usual control. Ravishing her lips with his, they soon began panting and groaning in each other's mouths as his thrusts became deeper, faster, and more powerful. On and on they went, taking each other higher and higher, murmuring loving, sexual words to each other, each spurring the other to further passion.

Quicker than ever before, Michaela felt the delicious stirring within her core and she held on to him with both hands, drawing her knees up all the way to give him full access and preparing herself to ride the waves of rapturous delight.

"Oh God Michaela here it comes," he groaned, throwing his head back as his climax quickly overtook him. "Mmmm oh... oh... yeah... yeeaaaahhhhhh!" he growled in masculine fervor as he spiraled out of control.

"Yes... yes... yes!!! Sully! Aaaaaaaahhhhh!!" Michaela screamed in rapturous ecstasy as she joined him in simultaneous climax, arching her back and meeting his thrusts as her fingers convulsed in reaction to the waves of mind blowing sensations, her toes curling tightly.

Never before had their lovemaking been so wild and passionate – not even the "record breaking" time three weeks before.

Finally, totally out of breath, panting, their sweat mingling together, the lovers collapsed in mutually phenomenal marital bliss. Too exhausted to hold his weight up off of her, Sully held on to her and rolled them slightly to the side, still connected.

After several minutes as their breathing started to slow, Sully swallowed dryly and brought a languidly tired hand up to caress Michaela's hair.

"Ya ok?" he whispered, turning his head slightly to press his lips to her temple.

She smiled in the darkness, loving how wonderfully sweet and concerned her husband always was toward her. "Yes, wonderfully so," she whispered back.

The loving couple lay together in the darkness of their home in blissful sexual satisfaction, each thinking how awesomely lucky they were to have the other. That marriage could be so wonderful, so fantastic. Awed by the magnitude of the powerful love and passion they felt for each other.

Suddenly, Sully softly chuckled.

"What's funny?" Michaela asked, smiling in happiness.

"I was just thinkin' about whatcha tol' Jake. Who are we gonna say won this contest?"

Michaela laughed in delight, her voice like music to Sully's ears.

"I don't know which of us won...I'd say it was a tie...but I know one thing..."

"What's that?"

"You'll never hear me say the word _baseball_ again!"

To that, both lovers dissolved in comfortable companionable giggles.

**-- REALLY THE END --**

Hooray for M & S enthusiasm!!!


End file.
